1979
]] ]] '']] '']] Theatrical releases *January - ''Take Down *February 9 - The North Avenue Irregulars *April 13 - Bedknobs and Broomsticks (re-issue) *June 8 - One Hundred and One Dalmatians (re-issue) *June 29 - The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again *July 6 - The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again (Bismarck, North Dakota) *July 27 - Unidentified Flying Oddball *September 28 - Sleeping Beauty (re-issue) *December 20 - The Black Hole (premiere) *December 21 - The Black Hole Shorts *May 1 - Understanding Alcohol Use and Abuse *September - The Footloose Fox Character debuts *December 20 - Hans Reinhardt, Dan Holland, Charlie Pizer, Kate McCrae, Harry Booth, S.T.A.R., V.I.N.CENT, B.O.B., Maximilian, Sentry Robots, Humanoids Theme parks *August 14 - Sherrill Anne Hoffman slips into a coma after riding Space Mountain. *September 2 - Big Thunder Mountain Railroad opens at Disneyland. *October 1 - Groundbreaking begins on EPCOT Center. Albums *''Mickey Mouse Disco'' *''Disney Children's Favorite Songs 1'' *''Disney Children's Favorite Songs 2'' People Births *January 6 - Cristela Alonzo (comedian, actress, screenwriter, and producer) *January 25 - Christine Lakin (actress) *January 26 - Sara Rue (actress) *February 5 - Gil McKinney (actor) *February 8 - Josh Keaton (actor, singer, and music producer) *February 11 - Brandy Norwood (actress and singer) *February 21 **Tituss Burgess (actor and singer) **Jennifer Love Hewitt (actress and singer) **Jordan Peele (actor, comedian, screenwriter, and director) *March 5 - Riki Lindhome (actress, voice actress, comedian, and musician) *March 9 - Oscar Isaac (actor and singer) *March 10 - Danny Pudi (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *March 14 - Chris Klein (actor and comedian) *March 19 - Dan Fogelman (producer, screenwriter, and director) *March 24 - Lake Bell (actress, director, and screenwriter) *March 25 - Lee Pace (actor) *April 2 - Lindy Booth (actress) *April 4 - Natasha Lyonne (actress) *April 12 **Claire Danes (actress and producer) **Jennifer Morrison (actress, model, and film producer) *April 13 - Baron Davis (professional basketball player and actor) *April 15 - Luke Evans (actor and singer) *April 19 - Kate Hudson (actress) *April 21 - James McAvoy (actor and voice actor) *April 23 - Jaime King (actress and model) *May 4 - Lance Bass (singer and actor) *May 5 - Rosario Dawson (actress, singer, and writer) *May 17 - Adam Jacobs (actor and singer) *May 26 - Elisabeth Harnois (actress) *May 28 **Nonso Anozie (actor) **Monica Keena (actress) *June 5 - Pete Wentz (bassist) *June 20 - Julie Fowlis (singer) *June 24 - Mindy Kaling (actress, comedian, writer, and producer) *June 25 - Busy Philipps (actress) *July 15 - Laura Benanti (actress) *July 18 - Jason Weaver (voice actor and singer) *July 31 - B. J. Novak (actor, stand-up comedian, screenwriter, and director) *August 3 - Evangeline Lilly (actress and spokesperson) *August 10 - JoAnna Garcia (actress) *August 23 - Clare Grant (actress) *September 9 - Nikki DeLoach (actress and singer) *September 11 - Ariana Richards (actress) *September 15 - Amy Davidson (actress) *September 23 - Laura Dickinson (actress and singer) *September 28 - Anndi McAfee (actress and singer) *October 7 - Shawn Ashmore (actor) *October 9 - Chris O'Dowd (actor) *October 10 - Mýa (singer and actress) *October 20 - John Krasinski (actor, director, and writer) *November 5 - Romi Dames (actress) *December 10 - Keiko Nemoto (voice actress) *December 11 - Rider Strong (actor, voice actor, director, producer, and screenwriter) *December 12 - Sandro Corsaro (animator, writer, storyboard artist, and producer) *December 28 - André Holland (actor) *December 29 - Diego Luna (actor, producer, and director) *December 30 - Catherine Taber (actress) Deaths *January 5 - Billy Bletcher (voice actor) *January 27 - Dick Wesson (announcer) *April 6 - Norman Tokar (prolific director) *May 29 - Mary Pickford (Canadian-American motion picture actress, co-founder of the film studio United Artists and one of the original 36 founders of the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences) *July 2 - Anthony Eustrel (actor) *July 25 - Alexander Key (science fiction writer) *September 12 - Les Clark (animator) *November 30 - Dick Huemer (animator) Artists joined *Tim Burton - Director for The Nightmare Before Christmas, James and the Giant Peach, and Alice in Wonderland. *John Lasseter - Current CEO for Pixar, Walt Disney Animation Studios and Disneytoon Studios. Has directed films such as Toy Story, A Bug's Life, and Cars. *Mike Gabriel - Director/Animator on Oliver & Company, The Rescuers Down Under, and Pocahontas. *Doug Krohn - Animator on The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, and Tarzan. *Jay Jackson - Animator for The Little Mermaid, Hercules, Tarzan, and Treasure Planet. *Shawn Keller - Animator on The Little Mermaid, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Mulan, and Atlantis: The Lost Empire. *Michael Cedeno - Animator on Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, and The Lion King. *Hendel Butoy - Animator on The Fox and the Hound, The Great Mouse Detective, and Oliver & Company and Director on The Rescuers Down Under. *Cyndee Whitney - Animator on The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver & Company, and The Little Mermaid. *Patricia Peraza - Effects Animator on The Fox and the Hound, Mickey's Christmas Carol, The Black Cauldron, and The Great Mouse Detective. *Don Paul - Effects Animator on The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, and Pocahontas. *Guy Vasilovich - Art Director/Layout Artist on The Fox and the Hound, The Black Cauldron, and The Great Mouse Detective. *Kathleen Swain - Background Designer on The Fox and the Hound, The Black Cauldron, and Who Framed Roger Rabbit. *Gilda Palinginis - Animator on The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, and The Lion King. *Joe Lanzisero - Animator on The Fox and the Hound, The Black Cauldron, and The Great Mouse Detective. *Fujiko Miller - Assistant Animator on The Fox and the Hound, Mickey's Christmas Carol, The Black Cauldron, and The Great Mouse Detective. *Bill Berg - Lead Key Assistant on The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, and The Lion King. *Jane Baer - Assistant Animator on Mickey's Christmas Carol, The Black Cauldron, and Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Cofounder of Baer Animation Studios and spouse of animator Dale Baer. *Rusty Stoll - Assistant Animator on The Fox and the Hound, Mulan, and Lilo & Stitch. nl:1979 1979